pjofanficwikia_markus_henderson_arcane_chaosfandomcom-20200213-history
Pjofanficwikia Markus Henderson (Arcane Chaos) Wiki
Markus Henderson Welcome to the Pjofanficwikia Markus Henderson (Arcane Chaos) Wiki Not to be egotistical (I know I am, but it's better this way) but I decided to make a wiki page for Markus. Why? I wanted to. (I've probably written this much differently than other wikis. But then again, I've done some stuff much differently than others, so screw it). Markus Henderson is the main protagonist and main character of Kronium345's Arcane Chaos 'book. He is a Greek Demigod, the son of Poseidon and Melissa Henderson, as well as the older half-sibling of Percy Jackson. He is also the Champion of the Shinto God of Storms, Susanoo. History Early Life "''I will burn'' the world to cinders to save you and anyone I care about''."- Markus to Thalia when comforting her after she found out about the Great Prophecy. Markus was born on August 29 1992 in New York. At the age of seven, he and his mother Melissa Henderson were attacked by a horde of monsters. Melissa - being a champion of Hecate - held off the monsters while allowing Markus to escape, due to the love she had for her son. Deprived of any family, Markus roamed the streets as a street urchin. Snacking on anything he could find in dumpsters, fighting police officers and other homeless people, and just being generally miserable. That was the life Markus lived before being attacked by a dracanae at age twelve. After defeating the monster, he wound up being transported to Camp Half-Blood by Poseidon via the shore. There, he met his half-brother Percy, the daughter of Athena Annabeth, the satyr Grover, and his other friends and future lovers. Arrival at Camp Half-Blood Quest to retrieve Lord Boltfarter's Nightlight Defeating Khione and meeting Savitr Quest to save Grover and retrieve the Golden Fleece Training with powers, attaching runes and doing several missions. Personality Markus has been considered and called many things: hot-headed, short-tempered, greedy, selfish, rebellious, loyal, caring, cold and ruthless, mischievous. All of these things he accepts. However, if anyone tries to change him, it'll be nigh-impossible. Markus is firm in his beliefs that only those who are worthy of his respect shall receive it. He likes to tease his close friends and current girlfriends, Silena Beauragard and Thalia Grace. Especially with his brother Percy, who he calls 'baby brother'. Along with calling Annabeth 'Annie' or 'Bethy', and calling Thalia 'Princess'. He's also arrogant and cocky, picking fights that he knows that he can win. Along with that, Markus is willing to go to lengths to either get the job done or protect his loved ones, something that the others might not agree with but take note of. Also, Markus is extremely tempermental to those who piss him off or demand his respect when he doesn't want to give it, namely the Olympians. He has shown to intimidate and practically destroy those who do this. Despite this, he refuses to kill or attack people who have done him no wrong, and is actually easy-going despite this. He is also extremely selfish, willing to destroy the world for the sake of his friends. Fatal Flaw Markus' fatal flaws are anger and greed. His anger is his obvious trait, and something that is easily noticeable. Whenever any of his friends are hurt or threatened, his rage could practically destroy the world. His rage mainly stems from the fact that - at a young age - he hated the situation that his younger self was when his mother died. Along with Poseidon not doing anything, although this has been solved and is now water under the bridge. And his greed is also something that drives him. He wants power, simply due to the experience of seeing his mother die trying to protect him. He wants power so nothing like that can ever occur ever again. This has driven him to gain power in the most unorthodox of ways: turning his arm into a demonic version, carving runes onto his body through rituals that potentially killed him, and even seeking Susanoo for aid and power. Though Markus has gained control of his flaws. Appearance Markus looks almost identical to Percy, being brothers. The only difference is that Markus looks older, in his late teens (this is due to the runes carved onto his body, and looks more physically handsome. He has spiky black hair that looks tousled and rough, along with sea-green eyes that sometimes flash emerald green in certain situations. He is often been seen wearing jeans, hoodies, trench coats, boots, sneakers and other clothes. He is also very muscular, having a bodybuilder shape but also suited for speed. Powers and Abilities Markus, as a demigod, has these abilities and traits: '''A.D.H.D. - Markus' supernatural alertness and keen senses that are built for battle. It also allows him to analyze his opponents, noting their fighting style and other minor details. This is a skill all Demigods have. Dyslexia '- Markus' brain is hard-wired for reading Ancient Greek instead of other languages. Although, he has gotten rid of this and is proficient in Japanese, Old Norse and Chinese. This is a a skill all Demigods have. '''Fighting Skills '- Markus is an extremely talented fighter, proficient in many martial arts. These include karate, taekwondo, kung fu, jujitsu, Muay Thai and kenpō. He is a master in all of these fighting styles. With these fighting styles, he can defeat larger, more experienced and powerful opponents like monsters and gods. '''Swordsmanship - Markus is incredibly skilled with a sword. Despite only being a demigod for a short time, he is a natural swordsman with incredible talent. He has surpassed Luke Castellan - who was considered the best swordsman in over three hundred years - in skill. He has trained in numerous kinds of swords, ranging from xiphos' to kopis', katanas, nodachis, Muramasa and Masamune swords, etc. He is also skilled in kendo, Greek style, Japanese and European sword skills. Spearmanship - Markus is incredibly skilled with a spear, almost as good as he is with a sword. His spearmanship surpasses Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares, and Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus. Markus has trained with all different kinds of spears, but favouring the use of the trident more. Hydrokinesis '- As the son of Poseidon, Markus is extremely proficient in controlling water. He has trained in his skill and heritage so well that he controls any and all forms of water or liquid, be it blood, sweat, vapour, poisons, etc. There is practically no limit to what he can do with water. He can even form giant constructs made of water and operate them with ease. And when coming in contact with water, all of his skills and stats increase even further, along with healing himself of most injuries that could kill other half-bloods. He can even turn his whole body into water, becoming intangible to physical attacks. Only the likes of Oceanus, Poseidon and other powerful sea deities could actually rival him. '''Seismic Energy Manipulation '- Markus can control and use earthquakes due to his divine heritage. He can summon earthquakes and control them to range from small to apocalyptic levels, surpassing anything recorded on the Ritcher Scale. He can even create earthquakes on any part of his body for devastating force. This is mainly used for shattering objects and people, or for brute strength. 'Electrokinesis '- Due to his heritage and title(s) as the son of Poseidon and champion of Susanoo, Markus has high levels of electrokinesis, surpassing any children of Zeus and rivalling Zeus himself. He can use electricity and, by extension, lightning in any way he wishes, He can summon bolts of lightning from the sky, use lightning from any part of his body and augment his strength, speed and reflexes to ungodly levels. His 'gold lightning' is more potent than his normal lightning, and thus more destructive and powerful. 'Aerokinesis '- Another boon of being the son of the Stormbringer and champion of Susanoo is wind manipulation. Markus can manipulate the wind to summon tornadoes, fly, launch compressed balls of wind, sharpen his weapons with wind, etc. Markus has high-levels of wind manipulation, though not on the level of his hydrokinesis and electrokinesis. 'Atmokinesis '- Markus can manipulate storms and the weather, create thunderstorms, etc. His control over storms is so powerful that he can even use storm lasers. These lasers are a combination of using water and lightning simultaneously. 'Toxikinesis '- Markus has the ability to manipulate poisons. He can use poisons to kill his victims and even remove it from an injured person. 'Mystiokinesis '- Because his mother was the champion of Hecate and a sorceress, Markus can manipulate magic and reality. He is very proficient in the art of magic, surpassing any children of Hecate. He has learned magic from Hecate, Alabaster Torrington, Circe (indirectly) and Dalf. His skills in magic are vast, him knowing rune magic, charm magic, defensive and battle magic, healing magic, demonic magic, godly magic, Greek magic, energy manipulation through magic, Mist manipulation, space/time magic, elemental magic, celestial magic, mental magic, illusion magic, summoning magic, nature magic, Shinto magic, Hindu magic/skills, transfiguration, potion-making, conjuration and curses. And his skills will continue to grow. 'Fūinjutsu '- Fūinjutsu (or Sealing Techniques) is something Markus is proficient in. He is skilled in containment seals, silencing and privacy seals, trap seals, and many other types. 'Kinetic Energy Manipulation '- Due to the blessing he received from Savitr, the Hindu god of motion, Markus is able to use kinetic energy. This allows him to move at supersonic speeds, absorb kinetic energy from objects and people, vibrate his body at high frequencies which allow him to phase through solid matter, create solid clones out of kinetic energy, rotate his arms to create vortexes, vibrate any part of his body, create weapons out of kinetic energy and create clothing out of kinetic energy. 'Cryokinesis '- Through the use of his water manipulation, Markus can control ice. He can use ice spears, spikes and create ice surfaces to skate across. He is so skilled with his cryokinesis that he can reach, and go even beyond, Absolute Zero. Which is the coldest state anything can achieve, freezing atoms and killing practically anything with the stupid amount of cold. 'Haemokinesis '- Markus can manipulate the water in blood to control it. He can also control ichor, the blood of the gods, though this is harder than normal blood. His only limitation is if the person who is under his control has a stronger will than him or can temporarily overpower the control. '''Vapor Manipulation - Markus can manipulate vapor and gases through the use of his water control. He can even turn his body into vapour to travel long distances or become intangible. Senjutsu '- Markus can absorb nature energy to augment his physical prowess and powers. This allows Markus to become a sage. This skill was only capable with champions of Gaia or children of Demeter in Ancient Greece. The boost from senjutsu is so powerful that he fought and briefly overpowered Heracles, the Greek God of Strength and Bravery. In addition, his sensory skills skyrocket. '''Godly Strength '- Due to the runes on his body boosting his body - along with the natural godly prowess of being a demigod - Markus has godly strength. This is shown when he practically destroys Heracles through the use of senjutsu and his steam armour (in which he boiled the energy in his body to the maximum, increasing his physical prowess with no actual limit). It has not been recorded whether he has an actual limit to his strength. 'Godly Speed '- Through the use of kinetic energy, Markus is extremely fast. His top speed - in addition to using Third Gear - is just at the speed of light. He has even outraced Hermes, the Greek god of speed, in a race. 'Godly Reflexes and Reaction Time '- As a demigod with ADHD, Markus has incredible reaction time. This is increased even further when he uses lightning to slow down his perception of time and reaction speed to perceive things slowly, as if the entire world is in slow motion. '''Godly Energy Manipulation - Through training with Susanoo, Markus can manipulate his innate godly energy from his divine core. He can use his godly energy to augment his limbs and body, along with using the energy to create a powerful force that can push back people and objects. This can be done with his weapons or without them. Devil Bringer '- The demonic arm that Markus gained from Zerith, the Duke of Hell. This allows Markus to use his demonic spells. He can also use hellfire as a result of this - which can't be extinguished by anyone except him and is hotter and deadlier than normal fire - along with black water - which has the same properties of hellfire but violently drowns and consumes anything it touches - and other demonic powers. This also increases Markus' strength. '''Hellfire '- Self-explanatory. 'Black Water '- Already explained. "'''Rot" - A simple demonic spell that mutilates the victim. The area that is mutilated depends on where Markus places his Devil Bringer. Demonic Avatar '- a black astral being that is summoned by Markus. It is ten metres high, and releases a miasma of malice, blood and death. The longer he holds it, the more demonic his appearance will become. Though not much is seen from the avatar, it is nonetheless powerful, brutally killing Ares, God of War, by eating him. '''Steam Armour '- Already explained above. '''Second Gear - Based off the original technique from One Piece, Markus speeds up his blood in his body to strengthen his body so he can move much faster and hit much harder. While originally it took a toll on his body, Markus has trained to minimize this. Third Gear '- while named after the original techinque from One Piece, it's vastly different. For Third Gear, Markus uses lightning to coat his body in a sheen of lightning. Along with this, his impulses and nerves are heightened to a frightening degree, allowing him to quickly react much quicker. The speed boost that comes with Third Gear allow Markus to move at speeds identical to that of lightning (no kinetic added). His strength is also increased drastically, due to the lightning accelerate the growth process of his muscles. This gives him more physical strength and speed. At its full potential, Markus is able to move at the speed of light, while also being able to perform the Infinite Mass Punch. '''Rage of Sparta '- Based off the original ability from the God of War series, the Rage of Sparta is, essentially, an energy multiplier that boosts Markus' stats and skills similar to that of a god. In Markus' case - since he's already beyond the level of the Olympians - he's as strong as more powerful gods, like many lower Shinto gods, and nearing the level of Susanoo. The Rage of Sparta essentially makes Markus a pseudo-war god. His fighting skills are tripled, due to the power coming from the soul energy of three powerful Spartan souls. He gains a blood red aura around himself, and his eyes turn a crimson hue. He's practically a juggernaut in this form. Though the form isn't infinite, and can run out. However, since the limit is three lifetimes - since they were taken from three Spartan souls - Markus doesn't have to worry about this. 'God Trigger '- Markus' "ultimate form". It essentially allows Markus to become a god. However, the process is different than the usual method of becoming a god, i.e. getting another god to turn you into a god. Since Markus was studying genetics during his training with Susanoo, he is highly knowledgeable in the subject. Using this subject, Markus was able to flood his godly energy into his human cells, enriching them with godly energy but not destroying them. While the process is complicated, the end result is simple. God Trigger does take a while to enter, so Markus needs time to enter it. In God Trigger, everything ''is increased. Markus' strength, speed, thinking and mental process, magic, powers, etc. As he is already beyond the Olympians in his base state alone, God Trigger makes him a practical god amongst gods compared to the Greek gods and many Shinto gods. At full power, God Trigger allows Markus to outstrip deities like Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Odin, Ryūjin and other low-level deities. The only ones to rival him in this state is Susanoo, Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi. The ones to surpass him are Izanagi, Izanami, powerful primordials from the Greek pantheon, like Tartarus and Nyx. Markus can stay in God Trigger for as long as he has energy, i.e. if he's low on energy, he won't be able to go into God Trigger. Also, while he's in God Trigger, his energy is being drained. Not at a rapid pace, but enough to where drawn-out fights make him revert back to normal. Though this can be solved if he's in water. Weapons and Items '''Wavebreaker '- His very first weapon, Wavebreaker is the sword gifted to him by his father, Poseidon, at the start of his first quest. It can morph to become a keychain figurine or a sword at will. Wavebreaker is one of Markus' most used weapons. Wavebreaker is three feet long, and is a dual-sided xiphos made with polished celestial bronze. It is also adorned with Greek carvings on the blade, and sea pearls on the hilt, and a trident symbol connecting the hilt and blade together. 'Tsunami ' - Tsunami is a beautifully crafted spear forged from celestial bronze, another weapon gifted to him by Poseidon. Its centre prong is a metre in length, while the other prong is only eight inches long. 'Red Queen '- Based off the original weapon from Devil May Cry 4, Red Queen has an ornately etched base, and appears to be modeled after the German Großes Messer (Great Knife). Red Queen's most unique feature is that it has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift which, when pulled, sprays a flammable propellant across the blade and opponent, greatly increasing the power of its blows. '''Beowulf - Based off the original weapon from Devil May Cry 3, Beowulf is a set of flash gauntlets and greaves with an animalistic look. The gauntlets vaguely resemble a wolfs head, with fangs and mane. The grieves look like clawed legs. They also have glowing veins that have white light flowing through them. They have light absorption runes so that they can absorb and manipulate light. They boost Markus' already godly strength and speed to create devastating attacks. It can cover Markus in light or boost any light spells that he uses. Yamato '- Based off the original weapon from Devil May Cry 3 and 4, Yamato is a katana with an ornate bronze guard. The guard is an oval, and the tsuka-ito seems to be braided from white and black material. The blade features several intricate ornaments, most notable is a relief of a dragon at the endpoint of the hilt. Written on the blade is runes that allow it to cut through dimensions, like the original. '''Horn of Chimera '- The Horn of the Chimera was the horn Markus received after killing it. It was then fashioned into a knife for Markus to use. 'Fang of Lamia '- The Fang of Lamia was the fang Markus received after killing her. It was then fashioned into a knife for him to use. The blade is poisoned, so he could use it to poison his enemies. '''Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi - the sword given to him by Susanoo, this is the sword that was recovered from Yamata-no-Orochi's slain body (the original one) and gifted to Markus. The sword is a god-tier weapon, being on the same level as Zeus' master bolt, Poseidon's trident and Hades' Helm of Darkness. It allows him to use any kind of lightning, and is an excellent conductor for lightning. It's also a dragon slayer weapon, making it perfect for dragon enemies. It's also perfect as a god-slaying weapon. The Kusanagi takes the shape of a nodachi with a blue hue on one half of the blade. The lightning produced is on the same level of Zeus' lightning. Excalibur '- Excalibur, the legendary sword, takes its appearance from the Fate/Stay Night series. The legends speak of the blade, how powerful and legendary the weapon is. This is one of the many weapons Markus can summon using space/time magic. '''Caliburn '- Like Excalibur, it takes its appearance from the Fate/Stay Night series. It's as legendary and famed as Excalibur. This is also one of the many weapons Markus can summon using space/time magic. 'Dual Pistols '- Ordinary guns that Markus has retrieved from Hephaestus' hideout in the Sea of Monsters. While they're normal, they do have bullets coated in both mortal steel and celestial bronze. Relationships Family Poseidon "Poseidon chuckled at that. 'Have no fear, Markus. I love you and Perseus equally. There will be no favourites. And remember, if you choose not to follow the path of a hero, that is fine. But also remember those that you hold close to your heart, and stay true to your heart. If you do that, you will truly be happy.'" ''-Poseidon's words to Markus when he's discussing Markus' heart. Markus has a strong and loving relationship with his father, Poseidon. While at first, Markus wanted nothing to do with Poseidon - due to his anger at the fact that he left him and his mother when he was younger - both have resolved the issue. This is something not all demigods can say about their parents. Poseidon is one of the few gods to show his true emotions to his sons, Percy and Markus. This is because he loves both of them very much and equally. While knowing that his son has no love for Olympus, he is willing to stay loyal to him. ''Percy Jackson ''"'We look like each other," Percy said to him, trying to start a conversation. -Percy's first actual conversation with Markus when they met at Camp Half-Blood. Markus has a very strong relationship with his half-brother, Percy Jackson. The relationship is so strong that they call themselves brothers, not half-brothers, despite knowing each other for a short while. As the older sibling, Markus feels inclined to protect Percy, and would want to shield him from harm. While appreciating this, Percy grew annoyed and desired to be the one to save Markus himself. They both have good chemistry together, and banter with each other whenever possible, with Markus teasing Percy and Percy retaliating. Nevertheless, both are extremely loyal towards each other and love each other like actual brothers. Hestia "Hestia smiled. 'Forgiveness is a powerful thing, nephew. It could help unite kingdoms and strengthen allies. It is not an easy thing to accept, but the benefits are worthwhile. Trust me on this. Your father and Hades are known for their anger and grudges. It is something that has been passed down through my family. But I am the one known for my forgiveness. I pray that you do not fall prey to the same emotion.'"-Hestia's advice to Markus when he was angry at both Annabeth and Silena. Hestia is Markus' aunt and the eldest Olympian goddess. Markus first saw her when he arrived at Camp Half-Blood for the first time, though he interacted with her after his quest to the Sea of Monsters. Markus found her to be someone to talk to, someone who he could treat as family. Hestia was the one who helped him with dealing with his greed and anger. Feeling like Hestia deserved more respect than she initially received, Markus came up with the idea of the Hestia cabin. The cabin was built by the children of Athena and Hephaestus, but Markus was the one to come up with the idea and contributed heavily to its completion. As such, Markus became Hestia's favourite nephew, while also being dubbed 'Hero of the Unclaimed'. Hestia became his favourite aunt and one of his precious people. Friends Annabeth Chase "Then she said to both of them, 'Both of you drool in your sleep.'" -Annabeth's words to both Percy and Markus when they were properly introduced. Annabeth is one of Markus' best and closest friends at camp, although he is in love with her. The same could be said about Annabeth, though she's unsure of her feelings as of now. At first, both were at each others' throats. Annabeth was bossy, rude and hated him because of the rivalry between their parents, Poseidon and Athena. Markus hated her know-it-all attitude and prideful nature. However, during their first quest, both of them bonded along with the others. Annabeth told him about her past, in which he comforted her. Markus saw that - despite her attitude - she was kind, ambitious, bright and strong-willed. Traits that he rather liked. As time went on, both of them developed crushes on each other without their knowing, though Annabeth also has a crush on Percy. Making her confused about her feelings between the two boys. Even though a rift formed between the two of them when Markus learned the truth of the Great Prophecy, they pushed through and became good friends again. Ignoring his present feelings of her, Markus considers Annabeth as one of his 'precious people'. Grover Underwood "'It'll be explained in a bit,' Curly answered, which didn't satisfy Markus. 'I'm Grover, nice to meet you, uh?' He struggled to reply at that." -Grover's introduction to Markus when he arrived at Camp Half-Blood. Grover is another of Markus' close friends, despite him not being his satyr protector. When Markus knew of Grover's task as Percy's satyr protector, he was thankful and therefore friendly to him. After journeying on his quest with Grover, he became one of his close friends. Charles Beckendorf Charles, or Beck - as Markus calls him that - is one of Markus' close friends and Markus' personal forger. He's the one who Markus goes to for ideas on any weapon that he likes from various media, like Red Queen and Beowulf. He also respects Beck and the other children of Hephaestus for what they do, unlike most campers. Markus insists on helping them by learning how to forge himself. Because of this, Beckendorf considers Markus as a good friend, and vice versa. Katie Garderner "'Thanks.' The girl reached out, offering to shake his hand. 'I'm Katie Garderner.'" -Katie introducing herself to Markus after him helping her with the Stolls. Like Annabeth, Katie is another one of his closest friends at camp, and one he is in love with deeply. The same can be said about her. At first, Katie was a shy but sweet girl that Markus liked hanging out with. Then she became more confident when Markus went on his training trip, becoming more outspoken, flirty, powerful and beautiful. It was Markus' suggestions and push that allowed her to become powerful and believe in herself as a powerful demigod, due to others thinking that children of Demeter are weak. Markus - knowing this - found her drive and transformation to be something that he deeply admired and found attractive, but still loving her previous self. And while she has changed, she still has bits of her old personality. Girlfriends Silena Beauragard "The girl giggled. Well at least he had that going. She stuck out her hand in greeting. 'Hi, I'm Silena Beauragard, nice to meet you.'"-Silena's introduction to Markus after bumping into him. Silena is one of Markus' girlfriends, and someone he's hopelessly in love with. When Markus first met her, he had a small crush on her. This allowed Markus to spend time with her through different activities, e.g. pegasus-riding, talking, etc. As they spent time together, they quickly became best friends, though Markus still retained his crush on her. When he found out about her being a traitor for the Titans, Markus was devastated. The secret fractured their relationship greatly, if not for the intervention of Hestia. With that, Silena broke down while Markus comforted her. It was here that Markus kissed her, with Silena responding. This was where the two sorted out both of their feelings for each other, along with the other girls. While initially angry at Markus for wanting to be with other girls, Silena accepted it due to her loving nature as a daughter of Aphrodite. She wishes to spread the love that Markus has for the other girls that he's in love with. Proof of that is seen with Thalia Grace when Markus confessed to her. Despite their contrasting personalities, the two love each other greatly. To Silena, Markus is a tease, outgoing, random but loving and caring. To Markus, Silena is kind, teasing, helpful but can be quite possessive and also seductive to him in their private time. Markus was also the reason as to her wanting to prove herself as a powerful demigod, like Katie. This has motivated her to develop new demigod abilities and to get stronger as a person. Thalia Grace "He didn't know why he felt so strongly about helping her, but planned to. That he promised. 'Thalia, you are not alone. You have me, Percy, camp, the others. You won't face Kronos alone. You won't face the prophecy alone. We are with you. I am with you.'"-Markus' promise to Thalia when she finds out about the Great Prophecy. Thalia is also one of Markus' girlfriends, and one of his close loved ones. When Markus helped her from her recovery from her turning from a tree into a girl, he was delighted because he felt that he didn't have to deal with the Great Prophecy. However, when he found out about her reaction to the Great Prophecy, he comforted her and promised to always be there for her. Something that he plans to keep. Initially, Thalia hated Markus due to several reasons; him being stronger than her due to her inferiority complex, the fact that he had a younger sibling while her younger brother Jason 'died', and his 'arrogant attitude'. But when the two became friends, they quickly bonded with each other, mainly due to their personalities being similar. Both had rough childhoods involving their mothers (though Markus loved his mother while Thalia hated hers), both would do anything to protect their friends, they knew the burdens that came with being a child of the Big Three, along with them having similar fatal flaws: Markus having greed and Thalia power lust. This created a mutual friendship between the two, involving Markus teasing Thalia by calling her a princess and Thalia being annoyed by this. However, their friendship turned to slight crushes, followed by the two falling in love gradually. Thalia's reaction to Markus dating Silena while liking other girls - including her - almost strained their relationship, however Silena was the one to help them patch it up. Now the two love each other like a teenage couple, and are hopelessly in love with each other. Companions Cerberus Cerberus is the three-headed dog that guards the Underworld. Markus first encountered him when he was travelling to the Underworld for his first quest. He distracted the guard dog with the use of an MP3 player. While they made their way to Hades' palace, Cerberus was sad that he wouldn't see Markus again. So he promised to meet up with him again. After his quest to the Sea of Monsters, he met with Cerberus again and played different types of music for him, something that he enjoyed immensely. Since then, Markus established Cerberus as his new 'pet'. Mentors Chiron '"Ah, good, Percy," he said, before turning to Markus. 'And you must be Markus Henderson. Excellent, now we have four for pinochle.' He gestured for the kids to sit down, so they did."-Markus' first interaction with Chiron at Camp Half-Blood. Chiron is the legendary trainer at Camp Half-Blood, and someone who Markus respects, despite not showing it. The centaur's wise words and actions are what Markus likes most about him. Although, there has been a rift between the two when Markus found out about the Great Prophecy and him not telling Markus, Percy or Thalia about it. This rift hasn't been mended as of yet. Hecate "'You are like your mother,' Hecate said."-Hecate comparing Markus to his mother in Markus' dream. Markus is Hecate's disciple in magic. This is because his mother, Melissa, was Hecate's champion. Her last words to the goddess were that Markus was to be safe and become Hecate's disciple. Hecate mainly teaches through spell books, as she cannot interfere directly due to the Ancient Laws. Nevertheless, she is stoic and strict with Markus' training, having her son Alabaster, along with the her other children, teach him. Though she does not like Markus falling prey to his fatal flaws, having warned him of the consequences and ridiculing him when he falls to his greed. However, she cares very much for Markus, due to his mother's wishes and her interactions with him. Realising that she was wrong about Markus failing due to his flaws, instead Hecate seeks to have him surpass his mother's potential in magic and to succeed in life. Ryūjin "Seeing his confused face, the god sighed. 'Well, you're no fun at this. I guess I'll just tell you. We would be here forever if I leave you to guess who I am.' Here, gave a dramatic bow. 'I am Ryūjin, the Shinto dragon god of the sea.'"-Ryūjin giving his name and title to Markus the first time they'd met. Ryūjin was Markus' mentor in water control, having trained Markus after his first quest. The dragon god is arrogant, sarcastic and rude to Markus whenever he's around. Nevertheless, he saw potential in Markus, which was why he agreed to help him as well as advice him on several things. Outside of the Greek pantheon, Ryūjin is one of Markus' confidants. Ryūjin was also the one who introduced Markus to Susanoo, despite his warning. Susanoo "Susanoo smiled. 'There is no need to be so formal with me, Markus Henderson. Ryūjin has informed me of your mannerisms. He described you as 'rude, arrogant and disrespectful, but actually worth a damn due to his potential'.'"-Susanoo relaying what he had heard from Ryūjin about Markus to him. Susanoo is the Shinto god of storms, and Markus' patron god. He is quite easy-going, calm and a strict teacher. Initially, Susanoo was unsure about wanting Markus as his champion, but soon accepted once he killed Yamata-no-Orochi. While Susanoo was strict with Markus, he bonded with the demigod, and vice versa. Markus sees him as a boisterous but annoying uncle, and the god sees him as a nephew that's bright but annoying. Gods Olypmians (bar Poseidon, Demeter, Hera, Hermes) Markus hates the Olympians, bar a few. The ones he hates the most are Zeus, Artemis, Aphrodite, Ares and Dionysus. The rest he either doesn't care about. He hates Zeus because of the fact that he threatened him and Percy and accused them of being thieves. And also because of trying to kill him by sending gods after him. Not to mention his treatment of Thalia. Artemis is because he naturally didn't like her and her femnazi group and ways. Aphrodite because she threatened to ruin his life and loved ones, as well as his love life. Ares is because he's an asshole, to him and others. Dionysus is because of his attitude and not accepting his own punishment when Thalia's tree was poisoned. And while many of the Olympians hate him, they also fear him greatly due to his power and the fact that he will destroy Olympus. Markus would prefer to destroy the ones who have wronged him. The rest are fair game. Titans Kronos Kronos has tried to tempt Markus to his side very often, with Markus rejecting him at every point. Markus hates Kronos because he threatens to destroy everyone he loves with his rise. Enemies Kronos and anyone who threatens him and his loved ones. Trivia Markus' name is derived from 'Markos', a common Greek name for males. The names are slightly different, with Markos having an 'o', and Markus having a 'u' in their names. Describe your topic This is the wiki page for my MC OC of Arcane Chaos. If you haven't checked it out, then do. If you have, great! You're informed. Latest activity Category:Browse